


As The Days Go By

by LostSoulSister



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: And Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, and general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crona moves in with Maka and Soul, their lives become more hectic. However, as time passes, the three of them slowly realize that this move was the best change to happen in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one-shot number 1 in a series of 20 one-shots that I am giving to my friend. I like this idea a lot, so I may expand it later, but as of right now, this is it. Also note that i've only watched the anime, so this is an anime-cannon fic. I haven't written in a while, nor seen Soul Eater in a while, so I may be a bit rusty. Anyway, enjoy!

Maka had known the moment that Crona moved into the house with herself and Soul that things were going to be different, however, she didn’t know just how different. Sure, the day to day things were different, that was to be expected with another person in the house. Although, Crona never did or asked for much. Actually, they never asked for anything, which Maka tried her best to break them out of, but it was hard to undo the conditioning that Medusa had done to them. No, what was different was the dynamic between herself and the others. They had become some sort of a family. Crona helped Maka clean around the house, which was great, since Soul never helped with housework. But even Soul became more helpful with Crona around. He offered to go with Maka to help her carry groceries, and even helped fix the tv once. And out of all things, he started playing the piano around the house, just when it was the three of them, although never while they were in the room.   
Of course, they had somewhat inherited Ragnarock as well, but no one minded that much once Maka got him to stop hitting Crona every time he came out.   
Maka and Crona had been spending more time together as well. After all, Maka was the one who invited them to live there, so she had to make sure that they were comfortable. Though they were shy at first, Crona had slowly learned that they could open up to Maka, and now, they could even open up a little bit to Soul too, whenever Soul was listening.   
On one of the lazy days, the ones where everyone was home, and no one was doing anything, Maka decided that she was bored of staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom and made her way out to the living room, where, surprisingly, Crona was already sitting, staring up at the ceiling, much like Maka was doing in her room, and Soul was probably doing in his, but Crona looked like they were deep in thought.  
“Hey Crona,” Maka said gently, as to not alert them.  
Crona blinked slowly before looking over at Maka, a small smile on their face. “Hey Maka. You bored too?”  
Maka nodded and moved towards the couch that Crona was sitting on, sitting down next to them. The two of them just sat in silence for a while, not doing anything. It was in no way uncomfortable. Actually, it was kinda nice. They just sat together, not saying a word, not moving, just breathing softly as they thought to themselves for a bit. Maka watched the sunlight drift through the windows, dust specks gently gliding through the air. She enjoyed the warmth that the sun brought to the room, lighting up the walls in a way that made her feel like she was surrounded in light.   
There weren’t a lot of thoughts running through her head. There was a distinct lack of thoughts in her mind that was surprising to her. What was even more surprising was that Crona was the first one to speak.  
“Maka,” they started softly. “I really like living here.”   
Maka looked over at them. Crona was still looking up at the ceiling, like they were when she had walked in, She smiled softly at Crona. “I’m glad that you like it here, because I like you living here too.”  
Crona blushed softly, but smiled as they looked over at Maka. “Living here makes me feel happy.”  
“It makes me happy too, Crona.”  
The pair smiled and Maka scooted closer towards Crona, leaning her head on their shoulder, causing Crona to blush darkly, but they made no protests.  
The two went back to their comfortable silence, but this time, were greeted by the soft sounds of a piano drifting from Soul’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the work:  
> 1\. I had Crona be gender-neutral due to a personal headcannon  
> 2\. I listened to the entire Steven Universe soundtrack while writing this  
> 3\. This has no beta-reader, but some chapters will,and I will credit them as I go on.  
> 4\. I know that this is short, but really, i'm just warming up. And it's hard to expand more without going into a full blown fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
